Talk:Pan
Future Gohan Future Gohan has no relation to Pan because he dies in his timeline and never meets Videl. Pan does not even exist in that timeline. Ya don't say? UltraKAKAROT (talk) 02:41, January 8, 2015 (UTC) pan can breathe underwater Can anyone explain how Pan can seemingly breathe underwater ? In DBGT she seems to breathe underwater. When she breaths under water in gt, its because when fighting haze shenron, giru took them to a spring in the lake that magically let them breath under water.X 2O Kaioken Kamehameha 21:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The real reason why she cannot go Super Saiyan I always thought that female Saiyans are simply unable to become Super Saiyans, and that the whole thing about being unable to create a design was just an excuse Toriyama came up with, to avoid sounding sexist. This is my favorite question too. Trunks and Goten were born when Vegeta and Goku were Super Saiyans, but Gohan had surpassed Super Saiyan 2 as Mystic Gohan before she was born so I believe Pan should have well then enough potential to become a Super Saiyan. But she never did...Super Saiyan Historian 23:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I guess female saiyans could not go mad enough to transform into super saiyan like males could. Sorry if you don't like this idea! I wish they could. I mean it was all Akira Toriyama's fault. I think he's being sexist about us girls! Here is another thought. lol...but why did not Toei just think about the look from Blonde Launch? Pan as a Super Saiyan could be similar. The hair doesn't have to be spikey or muscles and blood vains buldging out. Just hair and eyes change. Super Saiyan Historian 00:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I hate the fact that Akira Toriyama did not include Launch in DBZ just because she's blonde, well so is Android 18. I also hated the fact that Akira Toriyama did not include any female super saiyans. I mean drawing female super saiyans is just as simple as drawing male super saiyans, but with feminine features. Or is it that when Launch sneezes looks like she's transforming into SSJ and female saiyans can't get angry enough to transform? That could've been possible. Actually, they do have Launch in filler scenes or in the KB saga and female super saiyans in some Dragon Ball games. What does Launch's looks have to do with Pan's ability to become a super saiyan? If you wanna talk about Launch, go to her talk page! Masenko? When was it that Pan used a masenko? I don't recall her ever using it, though this page says she has, and the Masenko page says it was a different color than normal. Could someone please point out the time she uses it. Otherwise I'd like to get rid of it if it's false information. 20:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :She uses Masenko? :O. I do would like to know this? 20:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I think she uses Masenko in the video games only. i have never seen her use it in the anime neither have i seen her use it in any video game.TheDarkPrinceReturns! 20:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry guys, you just need to watch DBGT Episode 50, The Five-Star Dragon, where Goku and Pan will be fighting Rage Shenron. Pan will be seen firing a Masenko (but she won't say the name of the attack) at Rage Shenron after the latter knocks Goku in a glass building. Here's a link to DBGT Episode 50 where Pan uses the Masenko. Watch the episode and you'll see what I mean. :Ah I just watched the part. Nice work SSJ2AJB, thanks for clearing that up 21:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) dat site u posted is really cool. i normally watch episodes on it too.TheDarkPrinceReturns! 21:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad I was able to help. i saw it. it looks like a purple and yellow masenko rather than a red and orange one.X 2O Kaioken Kamehameha 21:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Intro I don't see the point in bringing this up since your just going to say no anyway. Her parents should be listed first. It doesn't matter if Goku is the main character. Her parents are more important then her grandfather. If your going to include one grandfather then you have to include Hercule in the opening. And that's just dumb since Gohan and Videl are clearly more important the Hercule. --8th Mizukage 16:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I can't say no, it's down to the community, hence the reason for a talk page. You wouldn't need to include both grand parents, like I stated, Goku is the main character, that's probably why he is listed first. Hercule is not the main character, or anything like it, which is why he is not mentioned. 17:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I personally agree with 8th Mizukage on this one. All other characters and given their most direct familial connections first, and not their connection to the main character, Goku. He can be mentioned as her grandfather just after that, as can Mr. Satan. With all characters, the family connection can be easily traced around with either those listed in the Infobox, or the first few names given in their intro sections which list only their closest connections. 17:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :True, however the time that we see her in the anime, is mostly with Goku. Even in Z, wehn seen for a few episodes, she is mostly with Goku. Let's wait till more people have an input on this, especially 10X Kamehameha, since the original revert was to do with him, and I am happy to change it. I can see where you are coming from and have a feeling that you will get a consensus on this. How does that sound? 20:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. As always, the more points of view we can get into the discussion the better. 20:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :It looks fine to me as it currently is. Goku is the main character in GT, and her and Pan share a majority of the screen time, along with Trunks. In the context of episodes she appears in, the identity of her parents seems less important than her relationship with Goku. 22:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Exactly my point. I personally think it is fine the way it is 11:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Saiyans I thought Saiyans never aged but pan did.What I mean is that at the end of dbz gt she looks old but goku gohan trunks videl and goten doesnt age :If you are talking about the final episode, it takes place many decades later. Pan is said to be the only remaining member of the GT Z-fighters. Goku makes a short appearance as a ghost, a spirit, or some type of immortal. Gohan, Goten, and Videl are only seen in flashbacks. 16:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Videl isn't a saiyan. Look on her page it says she's human. also saiyans do age it's just that they stay in their youth for certain amount of time.----Cuddlefish12 PAN PLOT HOLE okay, in DBZBT3, it says pan is 1/18th sayan,so she cant go super sayan or great ape therefor, goku jr. should only be 1/36th sayan,but can go super sayan. PLOT HOLES FTW! no account,no siggy. :First off, that first thing is not true, the video game is wrong, which they often are, but good catch in any case. Second, you need to sign every post you make, even if it's with an IP address. 22:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Wow I never noticed it in the game.Also games dont count for factual infomation they are usally wrong. 17:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Too much info Thres way to much info in her "black star dragon ball saga". seriously, it should really be cut down a good bit Nimbus.69 12:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you feel the amount of info is too much? 17:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :She is the main character of this Saga. Also, this is one of the few saga where she is a major characters. Jeangabin666 19:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Her fellow classmate. Wasnt his name Pablo? And exactly what was he looking when he kept staring down at Pan? He kept asking to hold her backpack and as soon as he touched he acted all weird for no reason. 21:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : The credits name him as Popell. He was just looking at Pan because he has a crush on her, nothing weird. He wanted to hold her backpack because carrying a girl's things (at least in media) shows a girl that you like her. Her allowing him to carry her things showed him that she feels the same way a little bit, so he was excited that things were going well. : DragonBallScreenshots 01:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Tail Was Pan born with or without a tail? -SuperSaiyanKrillin She was born most likey without a tail since she is 3/4 human, and tails are a recessive trait. 20:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Tails can't be a recessive trait since Gohan had one, unless Chi Chi somehow had the saiyan tail gene in her. : DragonBallScreenshots 05:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Gohan can have a tail and it can be a recessive trait at the same time. The recessive characteristic is expressed based on the alternate gene, and since humans and Saiyans can breed, there is almost certainly a pairing for the Saiyan tail trait, even though pure humans never have tails. For instance, Goku may have tail genes A+ and A+, both of which are recessive tail producing genes, and Chi-Chi may have tail genes A and B. While normal humans only get AA, AB, or BB, none of which result in a tail, and BA+ might also not produce a tail, the combination AA+ apparently would produce a tail. The next generation might have AA, AB, AA+, or BA+, the latter of which might even cause the tail characteristic to skip a generation but appear again in a AA+ child of the BA+. Further, we can see that the tail gene would be lost altogether with increasing probability as generations go on, since even one generation without an A+ gene means their children won't possibly have a tail. Yay genetics! Unnamed Contributor posted, " Gohan can have a tail and it can be a recessive trait at the same time." 100% agreed. 21:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Besides which, it is stated by Toriyama that it is a recessive trait. 06:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually genetics dont make sense in Dragon Ball. It doesn't have anything to do with DNA logic. Therefore, genetics do not really matter in DB. Royalty ? Shouldn't Pan be in the princess category. Chi-Chi is and she is pan's grandma :Please sign your posts. And no, we can't make assumptions about DB royalty. 00:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, Pan cannot inherit the title of a princess because, first of all, Pan is the great granddaughter of the Ox King. Second of all, I don't think her father and her uncle are princes. Third, the children of a princess can't be a prince or princess unless their father is a prince.98.225.251.65 10:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Pan doesn't have any royalty. 21:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Power level What is Pan's power level? Over 100,000 at least and you could say over 8,000 or over 9,000. Zendarmanitan (talk) 22:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan SHE IS COCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've said it before and I'll say it again. She is the most cockiest and arrogant person in the entire series. She's behind non in that aspect. : Well, A. One of her grandfathers is the strongest man in existence and B. Her other grandfather is Mr. Satan. Not a winning combination for humility. CaptainGame (talk) 21:25, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Trunks is her husband Pans husband has to be Trunks. He has Saiyan blood and he can turn Super Saiyan. Akira Toriyama said that a Saiyan with less than 1/4 blood can't turn SSJ. Also, SSJ is passed down from father to child, not mother to child. And I noticed Goku Jr. Has the same eye color as Trunks. Hence, Trunks is his grandfather. -SuperMaron :Their grandchild would be less than 1/4 Saiyan. Still just speculation. 17:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Flight Random question, how fast is Pan in flight? In Z, she flew around the world in a day, so would she be faster than Sonic (at least in flight) or not?101bijou (talk) 00:02, July 6, 2015 (UTC)